


Natsume Aijin Chou

by AyumiUK (weirdpianist)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Awesome Natsume Reiko, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Ship Tease, Crack, Gags, Gen, Shipper on Deck, Tags Are Fun, except not really, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsume Reiko left two books instead of one.<br/>“Ni-ni-ni-Nyanko-sensei! W-why is your name in this book?”<br/>“She really was a lovely woman, if you know what I mean.”<br/>Natsume’s brain halted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsume Aijin Chou

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Crack. Crack. Crack.
> 
> I started watching the anime four days ago. 52 episodes and dozens of fics later, here I am. This will be written following the manga, as I've just begun reading.
> 
> Hishigaki was that one eyed ayakashi from the first episode.

Weirdpianist presents:

**Natsume's Book of ~~Friends~~ Lovers- The Crackfic**

****夏目 ~~友~~ 愛人帳** **

“Ni-ni-ni-Nyanko-sensei! W-why is your name in this book?”

“She really was a _lovely woman_ , if you know what I mean.”

Natsume’s brain halted. The optimist in him quipped, “At least, they don’t overlap much…”

Then, his mind conjured the image of his grandma getting it on with Hishigaki.

This time, his brain just gave up and imploded.

**夏目 ~~友~~ 愛人帳**

“What’s your name?”

“Ah, right. My surname is Tanuma.”

Tanuma. He knew that name.

Natsume slowly opened his bag and retrieved a certain book. He opened it and flipped through the pages. “Tanaka… ah, here it is. Tanuma…” he took a yellowed paper out, “Do you know this person?”

“My father had a photo of a beautiful woman. Well, he had lots of them, but that one stood out since it was cut in half. And there was a name on the back.”

He reattached the photo to its place, revealing the cover. The priest raised an eyebrow. “Ah, don’t worry. My mother had died years before those two ever met.”

“Thank you, it’s just that I’d rather not think about my grandmother’s… love life.”

**夏目 ~~友~~ 愛人帳**

“He looks just like his grandfather.” Natsume sighed, a mix of horror and resignation to his karma.

“And you have your grandmother’s face. Do you intend to reenact their torrid encounters?”

“Nyanko-sensei!”

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume's karma is called Reiko♥


End file.
